


Everyone Loves Liam

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s just a regular guy. He gets up on a morning, goes to work, pays taxes and is blissfully normal.<br/>He was also a serial heartbreaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves Liam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desiredeffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiredeffect/gifts).



> For my utterly gorgeous and wonderful Rosey, without whom nothing I do would ever be worth it. I love you.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

Liam’s just a regular guy. He gets up on a morning, goes to work, pays taxes and is blissfully normal.

He was also a serial heartbreaker.

He’s a fire fighter in his local town. It had been a dream of his to be a fire fighter ever since he was a little kid reading Batman comics as a kid, surrounded by figurines and tales of heroes saving the universe on an issue by issue basis. 

When he was little, he spent a lot of his time with doctors and getting injections and it made him feel weak. Now that he was an adult and was successfully functioning in everyday life with one kidney, he could focus on the important things. Which apparently consisted of getting milk on the way home from his shift if the text he’d received from Zayn during his shift was anything to go by. 

Thankfully his shift hadn’t been a bad one.

That morning, he had gone to the local primary school to give a talk about fire safety. Even the faces of thirty six year olds couldn’t have put a dampener on his good mood. After the talk, he had let a few of the kids try on his helmet and saw their little faces light up in awe. He let the kids climb all over him and answered every single question they had for him.

Once the bell sounded for recess, every single student’s face fell. They all realised that Liam would have to go back to his job and they would have to keep on learning. It just wasn’t fair to disappoint them all, he thought. He then turned to an awe-struck teacher who had leaned in very close to him and asked if Liam could check the fire alarm in her flat, just to be sure that it was still working. Liam had assured her that he would get onto it as soon as possible and arranged to meet her at her flat after her shift had finished. Fire safety was of the utmost importance, after all.

Their only call out that day had been a cat stuck in a tree. Liam had climbed the tree and held out his hand to collect the cat. The cat took one look at him and practically leapt into his waiting arms, purring contently as he scratched underneath its chin.

Liam returned the cat to its owner, making sure to scratch it behind the ears one more time. The owner, a short, stout man, had thanked Liam profusely, blushing all the while. 

“Just happy to do my job, sir,” Liam said before heading back to the truck where his partner, Niall, was sitting, eating a packet of chips.

That afternoon, after he had been to the primary school teacher’s house and assured her that, yes, her fire alarm was working perfectly and was up to code, he did some weights and some cardio, hoping that there wouldn’t be a call out. He had plans with Zayn that evening and didn’t want to come home smelling like soot and smoke.

Niall’s girlfriend came in an hour before their shift was due to end. She was seriously one of the best women that Liam had ever met. She was so sweet and was a baker, which was perfect for Niall since he continually ate. It also meant that she often brought in baskets upon baskets of muffins for the crew.

She always made a special batch for Liam of his favourite blueberry muffins that Liam could never get enough of. He always thanked her with a kiss on her cheek and never noticed the hand she put to it, her heart-eyed gaze on him as he walked away. 

The next shift crew came in half an hour before Liam’s shift ended and he could hear Louis long before he saw him. Even though Louis was loud and occasionally too much to handle, Liam loved his friendship. They were all close at the station and Liam had been Louis’ best man at his wedding to his husband, Harry. 

“Liam, babe!” Louis’ signature greeting carried through the fire station clearly. Liam grinned and hugged his friend, barely noticing the way that Louis’ ran down his arm, squeezing his biceps. “Have you been working out more than usual?”

Liam shrugged. “Just doing a few more arm reps than usual.”

Louis squeezed his biceps again for good measure, clearly impressed with Liam’s dedication to his training, and planted a kiss on his cheek before heading for the kitchens, no doubt to see what Niall had left for his shift. 

Since it was a lovely evening out, Liam decided to walk home and pick up the milk on the way. 

He stood in line out the checkout, waiting to be served by a teenage boy who had an unfortunate case of acne. Liam overheard an angry customer getting annoyed at the teenager and he stepped up, placing a hand on the irate customer’s shoulder. He was about to defuse the situation when the customer flushed heavily under Liam’s gaze and apologised to the teenage boy before leaving with her groceries. 

“Don’t worry about the idiot customers,” Liam told the boy, Sam, was his name. He flashed Sam a smile and Sam stuttered out a thank you before Liam left the store.

On his way home, Liam passed a homeless guy begging for money and Liam took his hand and led him into the closest McDonalds for a hot meal. He told the serving staff to give the man whatever he wanted. He paid for the meal and made sure the man was comfortable before squeezing his shoulder and bidding him a good night. 

He completely missed the look of utter awe on not only the homeless man’s face but every single person in the restaurant as he walked away.

The night was a good one, Liam decided as he found a two pound coin at the entrance to their block of flats and he put it in a random mail slot, hoping that whoever received it needed it.

He jogged up the stairs, the lift still broken, and by the time he made it to his and Zayn’s flat, Liam couldn’t help shake the giddy feeling inside of him. Absolutely _nothing_ could ruin his good mood.

“Honey, I’m home!” Liam called as he entered the flat, heading for the kitchen to put the milk in the fridge. 

Zayn came into the kitchen a few moments later and wrapped his arms around Liam’s middle, kissing him lovingly for a few long moments before pulling back. 

This was the reason for Liam’s good mood, that he was sure of. Coming home to this, to Zayn, and their amazing life was all he had hoped for in life.

“So, did you break any hearts today?” Zayn asked, loosening their embrace just a little but not breaking it altogether.

Liam shot him a confused look. “I don’t break hearts.”

Zayn shot him a smile. “Sure you don’t,” he replied. Liam didn’t even have time to ponder what Zayn meant as he lost himself in another kiss from his gorgeous boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [here](http://star55.tumblr.com) ♥


End file.
